1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to railroad couplers, and more particularly to an improved knuckle thrower having improved resistance to handling load forces.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Railroad vehicles are generally connected together with couplers. Railroad couplers are typically constructed to railroad standards so that couplers used on railroad cars may be coupled together, even if produced by different manufacturers. Common are American Association of Railroads (“AAR”) Standard E and F type railroad car couplers, and, in particular, the knuckles used in these couplers. Railcar couplers are disposed at each end of a railway car to enable joining one end of such railway car to an adjacently disposed end of another railway car. The engageable portions of each of these couplers are known in the railway art as a knuckle.
The coupling assembly for a railroad vehicle typically involves a knuckle that is pivotally mounted on the coupler, usually on spaced-apart pivot lugs at the head of the coupler and on the side opposite the guard arm side. A pivot pin extends through a pair of pivot bores respectively provided in the coupler pivot lugs and attaches the knuckle by securing the pin through the pin hole of the knuckle. The knuckle may pivot between positions while remaining installed on the coupler. A coupler typically has a cavity in the coupler head that includes a floor wall section with a pivot pin hole to receive a trunnion of a knuckle thrower. A knuckle thrower has two oppositely extending legs used to pivot the knuckle as a result of the tilting movement of a lock. The knuckle thrower is usually a cast or forged component, and is irregularly shaped. The coupler head includes a lock-receiving chamber. A lock is disposed in the chamber. The lock generally includes a lock body and a lock leg depending therefrom. The lock also has a lock set seat which rests on top of the thrower.
A lock lift is also part of the arrangement used to regulate the operation of the knuckle. A lock lift is installed at the lower portion of the coupler head cavity, and is used to regulate the position of the lock. The lock lift has a jaw or hook that is supported on a trunnion of the coupler head. The lock lift also includes a linked toggle pivotally connected to a connector or lever. The lock lift hook preferably also is connected to the lever so the hook is mounted at one pivot location on the lever and the toggle is mounted at another pivot location on the lever. The lock lift toggle opposite its lever connected end carries a trunnion thereon. The lock lift trunnion is received in a slot of the lock leg. The knuckle thrower is pivotally supported on the coupler head usually with the trunnion of the thrower seated in a bore of the coupler head. The thrower is movable with the knuckle to their locked positions. The lock moves relative to the knuckle thrower. The lock is generally movable upwardly in the lock chamber to lock set and thrown positions that correspond with the positions of the knuckle, and the lock is dropped by gravity to its locked position when the knuckle is swung to its locked position.